In The Night
by Finocyst
Summary: Thanks to recent discoveries, vampire hunters are getting better. Late night visits have always been a thing between them but that might have to end. It's getting harder for Danny to hide his explicitly forbidden relationship with a certain vampire and all he wants is for everything to work out peacefully. Vampire AU.


**So I posted this on AO3 a few weeks ago and decided to post it here too. When I first wrote this, I wasn't sure if i would add on or no. Seeing as I have a new 4k word (and im not even half way done) chapter underway, expect a update hopefully in a week or two. Im not the best writer (i consider myself more of an artist) but I figured maybe there was a chance somebody else might enjoy this. this fandom needs more vampire AUs anyways.**

 **I sincerely hope y'all enjoy!  
**

It was the way his room dropped a few degrees and the hairs raising on the back of his neck that woke him up. Damn, he had really hoping for a full night worth of sleep. Half asleep eyes caught the shadows on the walls and it only confirmed his suspensions. No natural shadows were that dark, they didn't curl that way or seem to reach out to him unless…

"Andy?" Danny asked into the night, rubbing his eyes, unknowingly looking adorable, "That's you right?"

A pair of green cat-like eyes Danny knew very well and the purr in the voice that spoke was answer enough for the human. "Of course, mon cher."

Danny let out a quiet chuckle and moved over on the bed to make room, a clear invitation. When the Ghost Writer made no move to move, Danny frowned. "You know you don't need to hide in the shadows when it's just me, Andy. Is something wrong?"

His name was supposed to be Ghost Writer (or Andrew to anybody who earned the privilege of his close name) but… Oh, Andrew was weak to Danny, especially when he used that sweet little nickname. Honestly, the vampire would probably kill anybody else who called him Andy, yet he loved it when it came from his perfect little human. Andrew deemed efforts of pretending like he didn't come here for help useless and moved onto the bed. Danny brought out that first-aid kit he kept under his bed after he saw the claw marks and blood splatters on his mate's shirt.

"Take off your clothes, love," Danny murmured. When the elder's face twisted into something akin to amusement and began to say something teasing, he was quickly cut off by a glare. "I know exactly where you were going with that, Mister. Finish that thought and you won't be getting anything tonight," well, that wiped the grin off Andrew's face.

Andrew was quiet for a bit and complied with whatever Danny wished as his wounds were dressed. "Im sorry.. for dropping this on you so early in the morning, mon amour. Thank you for helping me like this."

"Don't even worry about it, love. I really don't mind you dropping by. Tell me what happened while i finish up?"

"Well, i fought somebody," he offered up helpfully.

"Well duh."

Andrew seemed to debate something in his head before he let the desire to gloat about how _he_ was oh so _superior_ to other vampires to his mate win. "There was another Vampire, barely even a fledgling! He wanted **my** territory, **my** things, Danny! I obviously had to fight him -and i won. You can bet your ass I won! The bastard got a cheap shot in though."

Danny listened to his lover as he continued to rant and gloat about the challenger he defeated. While he couldn't speak from firsthand experience, he accepted the fact that vampires were more than a little possessive of things that they like. Whatever caught a vampire's fancy was _worshiped_ and treated with a higher value than their own life. That said a lot for a breed of creatures whose main concern was self preservation.

Danny noticed how after they both had grown fond of each other, the vampire slowly felt the same for 'his territory' - aka the town he currently resided in. Danny had a theory that if he were to move, Andrew would abandon this territory to follow him in a heartbeat. He never said anything about it, though.

"-but anyways, mon petit, can you believe the audacity?" Oh, Andy was still at it.

Danny giggled and cut him off from any more ranting with a sweet kiss. That was effective. It was supposed to just be a simple kiss on the lips but neither of them pulled away, instead one of them opted to deepen it. That definitely worked as well, he supposed. The human enjoyed the way his lover was pulling him onto his lap. And the Vampire _moaned_ so sweetly into the kiss, lapping at his bottom lip, begging for more and more (something the human happily complied with). When his lungs began to burn, Ghost Writer pulled away from his mouth to breathe and moved onto kissing his jaw and neck.

For Danny, those clawed hands were simply another level of magic that made Danny want to present himself to Andrew on a silver platter. Danny shouldn't love the way he was being petted as much as he did, but having Andrew treat him like a treasure and be so careful as to not to puncture his skin or clothes was something he _liked_. He _shivered_ because those claws felt really, really nice ghosting over his star-patterned pajamas. But the vampire was focusing on one spot of Danny's neck more than the petting he knew drove his mate crazy, was he…?

"Are you hungry, love?"

Andrew stopped licking at the pulse point on Danny's neck and pulled back, embarrassed now. That was enough of an answer for Danny, though. But really, he should have expected it. On top of regular feedings, if vampires lost any blood they would need it replenished. Feeding was the answer.

"You're allowed to have a bit, if you need it," Danny whispered that into the elder's ear and craned his pale neck to make it a bit more accessible.

But Andy still hesitated. "Are you sure? We both know what that could lead to, would you want it?"

Damn. Well... They were both hard and Danny really _was_ in the mood to have sex with but... That wasn't a great idea with school in a few hours. Danny melodramatically leaned his full weight onto the vampire and accepted his fate.

"I really don't want you to starve, honey, but i do need to go to school tomorrow, important day," Danny said. Then he grinned at the man, "You know there is only so much school I can miss. I can't keep skipping because my amazing vampire lover plowed me into bed and I was too sore to walk the next day. Do you think you could control yourself?"

The other nodded almost eagerly and Danny once more offered his neck. Andrew stopped petting Danny in favor to hold him in position and the ghosting of fangs over his neck made him shiver once again in excitement. Really, anybody else would be terrified to be in this position, and here the son of two very successful vampire hunters was, offering himself to be bit willingly.

There were those teeth _sharp_ teeth, sinking into his shoulder. Danny let out whine into the crook of the vampire's neck. Andy was now feeding. The feeling of feeling his blood being sucked out from under his skin was always a bit strange but he felt is was worth it. In an emotional way. Even if Danny didn't get pleasure from these bites and moments together (but trust him, he did), helping the man he fell in love with would be worth it. After a moment they seemed to melt into each other.

The vampire was already gone to the flavor of his lover. Having such a sweet, considerate, yet feisty thing that let him feed regularly was nothing short of a _gift_. It didn't really help that they were both hopelessly in love with each other and his human tasted _divine_.

Danny was starting to feel the effects of the bite. A simple way to describe it? Horny. Vampires all had a natural pheromone in their saliva to make feeding less painful and more willing.

If you asked Danny, it worked like a charm.

But, before the human had any chance to do anything more than some light grinding and teasing bites to his lover's jaw, Andrew had pulled away. Maybe he was just a tad bit disappointed. Even when the vampire had been biting, he had been less responsive to Danny's teasing compared to their usual sessions. Made sense though, because Danny _did_ ask him to hold back. Still, Danny had to deal with the lingering effects of the pheromone and losing blood.

Ghost Writer picked his mate up from his lap and laid him down on the bed to have a breather. He chuckled at the impressive whine Danny gave him due to the loss of contact.

Getting up from their bed, he began a task that would have to be done before Danny was allowed to get back to sleep. Andrew was very familiar with the care to give a human after feeding. Contrary to popular belief, vampires were not monsters who just left whoever gave them a meal to fend for themselves. Most of his kind knew very well loosing blood made humans weak, dizzy, and prone to passing out.

For this reason, when feedings became a regular thing between the two, Andrew insisted to buy Danny a mini fridge to keep in his room. They filled it with juices, water, and an assortment of snacks that would help promote the regeneration of healthy blood. While Andrew didn't take too much to begin with in this particular session, just to be safe he would have his little mate eat and drink something before going back to sleep so he wouldn't be too off the next day.

The effects if the bite had worn off marginally by the time he came back with food and drink. Handing it to awaiting Danny, he sat next to the other on the bed. The man wasn't even aware that he still had some of the human's blood dried on his chin. Danny gave him a small, tired smile and had that look in his eyes that suggested Andrew was the best thing he had ever seen.

"Thanks, babe."

"Babe?" He snorted, "that's a new one."

Danny sent him a scathing look. "You called me 'My little cabbage' in French not even a week ago."

"Well it's just a term of endea- wait how did you find out?!" He was whining now because Danny, that evil thing, caught him off guard. "I thought you couldn't understand French!"

"You're completely right, but you forget the internet can translate almost anything."

Andy lit up purple (fascinating how vampires could blush any color but red), burying his face in those clawed hands. "Damn it, internet. I thought you wouldn't search those things up!"

"I love the little names you call me, Andy," Danny cooed reassuringly, even though he himself was blushing, "I think they are adorable."

This time, he decided to hide his embarrassment by hugging his mate. "Glad you think so, mon ange, because as embarrassing as they are, they aren't going away."

"Good." Danny hugged back, "Speaking of not going away, can you spend the night with me? I don't really want to be lonely for the rest of the night."

"Anything you wish, but you know i have to leave before you wake up. Your vampire hunting parents won't be thrilled if they find us asleep together," he mumbled to his mate. They settled down underneath the covers, not breaking their embrace.

Danny only held onto him tighter and his heart broke at the thought of his mate waking up alone tomorrow morning. "I know. But thank you, Andy."

Andrew, that utter sap, while he wouldn't admit if asked about it later, began to purr. He really was happy just to spend a few scarce hours of the night with Danny.


End file.
